


Good To Be Home

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Floof, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Just a little idea I had so I decided to make it part of my LLL verse. It can be read as a stand alone as always. Also, it was supposed to be a drabble…. It’s not. Fall 2013





	Good To Be Home

The couch had swallowed you up the moment you had gotten home from Atlanta. You were just entering your 3rd trimester but after spending a few months in the heat of Georgia, you were just about ready for your daughter to get here. Except you were not, which was why you had grabbed the IKEA catalog the moment you got home.

It had been a busy few months with Sebastian filming The Winter Soldier in Atlanta only a few months after your tour ended. In between had been doctors appointments and moving all of your stuff into his apartment. Fitting two lives together in stuff is not as easy as one would think, but you managed. You felt like home in his apartment now and Sebastian appeared to be genuinely happy about how his living space had changed as well. Or who knows. Maybe he was just happy to have you living with him and not how you had thrown out a few of his furniture in the process of moving some of yours in.

The last thought made you smile. The real reason it was so easy to feel at home here at nothing to do with the apartment or how you had blended your things together. It was all Sebastian. He made you feel at home and welcome, even as you were bickering about which couch to keep. You went with his by the way, which you were both gonna end up regretting a month or so. It was already a struggle to get off it when you had gotten comfortable, so when you reached the 8th month there was no way you were getting out without his help.

Your bags were still standing at the door along with his. Sebastian had smiled when you headed for the couch with a sigh as you walked through the door, announcing you weren’t going to move for the next three days. He had huffed a laugh and kissed you sweetly, announcing he was going to stop by his mom’s really quick.

He always did that after he had been traveling, which you found adorable. Honestly, you thought about going with him, but you were simply too beat which both he understood. Georgeta would too. She was an amazing woman. There was no mistaking where Sebastian got his kindness and compassion from.

You had told Sebastian to tell her hi from you and he had promised he would be back with pizza in a few hours. You hadn’t moved since then, much to Sebastian’s amusement as he walked through the door seeing you lazily flipping the pages of the catalog in your hands.

“We should get started on the nursery tomorrow,” you spoke, without taking the eyes of the magazine in your hands.

“Yeah? That requires moving from the couch darling,” Sebastian teased, making you pear over your glasses glaring at him. You weren’t able to stay mad at him for more than a few seconds though. You hardly ever were and especially not when he was smiling at you like the sun set and rose in your eyes.

“You’re an ass,” you rolled your eyes at him, but couldn’t keep the smile off your face as Sebastian laughed, placing the pizza on the coffee table. He laid down on his stomach, resting his head against your belly smiling up at you.

“Don’t pay attention to Mommy prințesă,” Sebastian grinned, before pressing his lips to your bump. “She loves Daddy. She is just being dramatic.”

As if on cue you felt a kick, just beneath where Sebastian had been resting his hand and the smile on his face made your heart skip a beat. You hadn’t planned for this to happen and certainly not this soon, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. You loved Sebastian more than you’d ever thought possible to love another person and your daughter was the luckiest little girl in the world. She wasn’t even born yet and Sebastian already adored her.

“Don’t team up on me,” you fake grumbled, leaning forward to wrap your arms around his head, resting your head on top of his. You smiled, shaking your head slightly when you heard him, tenderly whisper something to your unborn child in Romanian. You had no idea what he was saying, honestly, it didn’t matter. You could tell from his tone it was loving. It always was.

You would have stayed like this forever and truthfully you probably would have stayed much longer had it not been for your little girl suddenly deciding your bladder was an amazing trampoline.

You sat up straight, about to tell Sebastian to move when he much to your surprise followed you up with a whine.

“Ouch!” your hand instantly flew to the side of your face, covering your ear as your glasses was pulled off rather crudely and Sebastian groaned in pain.

“What the…” he started but the surprise on your face, turned manic laughter when you saw your glasses dangling from where the frame had caught a hold of his hair. Sebastian raised his hand to his hair, realizing what had happened, while you desperately squeezed your thighs together. You might not be able to stop the laughter but you’d be damned if you were going to pee on the couch.

“How the hell did that happen?” Sebastian grumbled, without luck trying to remove your glasses from his still long Bucky hair.

“Where are you going? Help?!” Sebastian whined as you managed to struggle your way off the couch, still laughing as you headed toward the bathroom, stopping and turning to pull a face at him as you jumped in place to distract your bladder.

“To pee first! Less you want me to pee on you,” you teased, biting your lip as a disgusted yet amused look spread across his face.

“Go,” he waved your off, chuckling slightly at your mock salute before going back to trying to free his hair from your glasses. Which was where you found him when you returned a few minutes later and you couldn’t help but laugh at the pitiful expression on his face as you sat down next to him.

You cupped his cheeks and pulled his head so he was looking down, smiling softly when his hands instinctively came to rest on your thighs.

“Jesus Bash. How did you manage this?” you laughed when you saw the mess of thick, brown locks, completely tangled around the temple of your glasses.

“Excuse me? They were on your face sweetheart,” Sebastian tilting his head back up to look at you. His tone was annoyed but the amused glimmer in his eyes gave him away.

“And now they are in your hair,” you pulled a face, grabbing his checks and forcing his head back down so you could start untangling him.

“Bossy. OUCH,” Sebastian whined, making you laugh.

“Then sit still,” you ordered.

“If you want me to sit still then stop trying to scalp me,” Sebastian groaned, as you tugged another strand free of the glasses.

“Big baby,” you giggled, before pulling the glasses free entirely holding them in front of his face. “There. Do I get a thank you now?”

You squealed, laughing when Sebastian pounced, pinning you beneath him careful not to put any weight on you or your belly as his lips crashed against yours, kissing you before you could say anything else.

“Seb… Seba,” you moaned as his lips found the spot on your neck that never failed to turn you into putty in his arms. “The pizza is getting cold.”

“We can reheat it,” she mumbled, grinning cheekily against your skin as he pulled a particularly loud moan from you as his hands gently began to wander your body.

“Hmmm, kay… Just don’t make us fall off the couch too,” you grinned, running your fingers through his long dark hair, squealing in laughter when his fingers dug into your sides in punishment.

“Brat,” he chuckled, before kissing you again and you stopped fighting him, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him as close as your bump would allow. It was good to be home.


End file.
